


⋰ Headcanons For Characters With Synthetic Voices ⋱

by yukaia



Category: CeVIO, Synthesizer V, VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukaia/pseuds/yukaia
Summary: Just some Vocaloid/Voiceroid/Other Vocal Synths HCs! I will try to keep this categorized as best as it can be, and updated. I would also like to mention that this is the first time I've shared my headcanons (or any kind of writing online!) so some stuff might get confusing because they aren't explained well... I apologize in advance. orz
Kudos: 11





	1. Hatsune Miku + Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my Vocal Synth Headcanons! ^-^
> 
> I'd first like to start with Hatsune Miku, who's the Vocaloid that first introduced me to this fandom and a soon-to-be Piapro character that I still cherish to this day.
> 
> Here's how the HC categorization will work, I'll try to keep it simple. If a HC is about a Vocaloid, it's taking place in a world where there are only Vocaloids. It's the same situation for other Voice Synths unless told otherwise. As for individual characters, it will most likely always look like this:
> 
> 💭
> 
> Short bio: (A short bio explaining the Synth's personality or how they are seen by the others)
> 
> Official Notes: (Official notes, such as what is confirmed for the said character. This will mostly be about their official age, official bios if they have one, etc.) (Some stuff might be copied from wikis)
> 
> Full name: (Example: Yuzuki Yukari) (Will always use the name how it's officially spelled)
> 
> Engine: (Vocaloid? Synth V? Voiceroid? Cevio?)
> 
> Relationships: (Relationships with other Synths. Sometimes two characters will not see each other the same way)
> 
> Additional notes: (Additional headcanon notes, such as "Loves eating oranges" and such. )
> 
> 💭
> 
> (I should probably note that some character information can only be found out by checking another character's profile. Like for example how does loid A feel about loid B and such)
> 
> ...And I think that's it! I might edit, add or remove some stuff but this is mostly the gist of it. Hope you enjoy reading these sometimes short and sometimes long headcanons!

**Short bio:**

A mysterious girl with a seemingly always melancholic look on her face... Just what is keeping her thoughts so occupied?

**Full name:** Hatsune Miku

**Official Notes:**

\- Has an official age, height and weight. 16 years old, 158cm, 42kg

\- Crypton had the idea to release Miku as "an android diva in the near-future world where songs are lost." Some of my HCs for Miku were inspired by this.

**Engine(s):**

Before: V2, V3, V4

Current: ???

**Relationships:**

All Vocaloids - Acquaintances

\- Miku's relationships with all the Vocaloids seems to be complicated due to reason she never discusses with anyone. Yet for some reason, she seems close with Gumi even if still somehow keeping her distance...?

**Additional notes:**

\- Miku is always seen with a melancholic look to her. Almost like she's missing something...

\- She keeps her V4 outfit locked in a closet. She did the same to her previous official outfits (the exception was V2, since Vocaloids didn't have different outfits available then so all V2 Vocaloids had only their debut outfits to wear)

\- Although originally distant to all Vocaloids, Gumi decided for reasons unknown to everyone to make Miku more social by making her hang out with other two popular Vocaloids that happen to be Gumi's friends; Yuzuki Yukari and IA, which ironically makes Miku a bit anxious even if she is the most popular Vocaloid that ever existed. Gumi would love for the four of them to be best friends and for Miku to eventually have a happier look on her face.

\- Sonika, the scientist in the Vocaloid world, noticed an abnormality in Miku's debut outfits; An infinity sign that shows only when inspecting the outfit more closely. She can't understand what is it supposed to mean. 

\- Miku sometimes caughs and even feels light-headed at times. This usually means a Vocaloid is about to be moved to a different engine but surely, something like this will not actually happen to the most popular Vocaloid that has and still is existing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some stuff near the end of July, I hope I didn't mess something up by accident... 😓


	2. Gumi

**Short bio:**

Gumi is probably one of the nicest Vocaloids. Everytime there's a new Vocaloid, she celebrates by making a carrot cake and bringing it to the newcomer. But lately, there haven't been much new Vocaloids... but that does not let her down as she still has good friends on her side! 

**Full name:** Gumi

**Official Notes:**

\- There was a rough age preferred for GUMI set around the teenage years.

**Engine:**

Before: V2, V3, Megpoid Talk

Current: V4

**Relationships:**

All Vocaloids - Friends

Gumi loves making new friendships more than anything in the world. And she does it with ease thanks to her bright smile and cheerful disposition. 

Hatsune Miku - Crush?

She's not sure how or why, but Gumi seems to have a slight crush on her best friend. Is it really just a small kind of crush?

**Additional notes:**

\- 17 years old

\- Gumi's favorite color is red, the color of her goggles. She also seems to be fond of the color combination of orange and green as it reminds her of carrots

\- Carrots are her favorite thing to eat, but she especially seems fond of carrot cakes

\- She admires older Vocaloids such as Leon or Lola but also doesn't understand why they had to be retired...

\- For some reason, Sonika told Gumi to keep an eye out on Miku as she might not be "an original Vocaloid". Not even Sonika however is sure what she means by her own words, it's just something that she accidentally said one day. Gumi seems to know what this is about, but she's going to keep that between herself and her crush...

\- Gumi noticed that Miku and other Cryptonloids have been coughing a little more that usual lately. When a Vocaloid coughs, it means they might get sick, and getting sick means being retired as a Vocaloid and going on a different engine... Gumi has high hopes this won't be the case for them

\- She noticed the same thing happening to IA, another best friend of Gumi's, who's already partly a Cevio

\- Oddly enough, this is not happening to Yukari who is Gumi's other best friend that will also go to Cevio. Is it because she's not fully moving? She _is_ also a Voiceroid after all...

\- Gumi would quite possibly never admit it ( to not worry others ) but all of this engine moving... It's making her anxious. "What if I move engines one day? What will happen to all of my friends?" she sometimes wonders. "What will... happen to Miku...? And... What's going to happen to me?" She's really trying her best to hide these thoughts but it seems that some Vocaloids have realized that something is amiss...


	3. anon & kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally March 3rd when I wrote this so, Happy Birthday to Anon and Kanon!

**Anon**

**Short bio:**

Anon seems to be doing pretty badly at a lot of things, the important one being able to listen to other Vocaloids well enough without losing attention, which leads to her not having many friends if any... She however excels at remembering things no matter how minor they might seem, such as all of Vocaloid's birthdays, what their favorite thing is and how Vocaloid used to be seen by humans in the past.

**Official Notes:**

\- Has an official age, height and weight. 18, 160cm, 46kg

\- 'A spontaneous, slightly air-headed girl with a short haircut. Since she's a bit scatterbrained, she's the type to not listen well when other people are talking. You could say she’s only really focused when she's dancing. Her favorite person is kanon.'

\- She is the younger of the pair.

 **Full name:** Anon

**Engine:**

Current: V3

**Relationships:**

Kanon - Sister, Good friend

While Anon might not be good at holding a conversation with other Vocaloids, she can talk to Kanon for hours.

Other Vocaloids - Acquaintance

Anon just can't talk with other Vocaloids, at least not as much as she talks with Kanon. 

**Additional notes:**

\- She seems to be a very picky eater. The one thing she could eat everyday is bread that she makes at home. And that is exactly what she does everyday

\- Anon feels that if she were to say "Happy Birthday" to someone, the first thing that they would ask would be "How did you know it's my birthday?" which would make her feel awkward, so she doesn't celebrate anyone's birthday but her own (and her twin sister's)

\- She actually sometimes feels that her "talent" (as Kanon calls it) to remember things is a curse and that that is the main reason other Vocaloids don't talk to her much.

**Kanon**

**Short bio:**

In the eyes of other Vocaloids, Kanon seems like a very reliable Vocaloid. She's the one who helps Sonika in the Vocaloid lab afterall. What she does in the lab is mostly related to mathemathics.

**Official Notes:**

\- Has an official age, height and weight. 18, 158cm, 43kg

\- 'She has extraordinary reflexes. She's a class representative type, a very capable person. She's a very focused and level headed girl. Right now, the thing she's worried about the most is anon's future.'

\- She is the older of the pair.

 **Full name:** Kanon

**Engine:**

Current: V3

**Relationships:**

Anon - Sister, Good Friend

Kanon worries a lot about Anon but knows she has an amazing talent of not forgetting things. She just wishes Anon would maybe use that talent to impress other Vocaloids.

Other Vocaloids - Acquaintance

Although Kanon is just acquainted with other Vocaloids, they seem to be on good enough terms with her.

**Additional notes:**

\- Like Anon, Kanon is somewhat of a picky eater but she tries to eat all kinds of food anyway. Her favorite foods are probably various breads Anon makes however she can't eat one everyday like Anon

\- She helps out in the Vocaloid lab

\- She takes a jog every morning


	4. IA

**Short bio:**

Although originally scatterbrained due to falling from a sky in a capsule, IA is now more level-headed thanks to a friend she was once very much obsessed with; Yuzuki Yukari.

 **Full name:** IA - ARIA ON THE PLANETES -

**Official Notes:**

\- Is a part of the - ARIA ON THE PLANETES - series

\- Has no canon age, but has an official height which is 155cm

**Engine(s):**

Current: V3? Cevio?

**Relationships:**

Yuzuki Yukari - Friends?

IA felt utter love towards Yukari when they first met but is now unsure about how to feel about her. Yukari said quite a lot of mean things to IA, and actually to other Vocaloids too, back when V3 was at its beginning. For some reason, IA feels that Yukari has a crush on her but it might just be her imagination.

Gumi, Hatsune Miku - Crushes?

She's not sure why she is crushing on both Miku and Gumi. It might be Miku's calmness or Gumi's cheerfulness. They are quite the opposite in some aspects which just makes IA more confused...

**Additional notes:**

\- IA came crushing down from the sky in a capsule. She was found by Yukari and SeeU but it's Yukari who somehow felt like she needed to free IA from the capsule...

\- Once their eyes met, IA immediately fell in love with Yukari and even started following her everywhere. The more she spent time with Yukari, the less she felt like a "robot" and more like a "human" though humans do not exist in the world of Vocaloids. These memories make IA embarrassed but for some reason sad as well, even if she is unsure why do such memories make her feel that way

\- IA did not learn the previous emotion Yukari felt until she told IA much, much later...

\- Almost everyday, while lying in bed, she feels like she is supposed to have a sister, or that there should be another Vocaloid in her - ARIA ON THE PLANETES - series. Well, perhaps not a Vocaloid, but she's not sure how else would she call this mysterious being that should exist in the same universe as her


	5. Yuzuki Yukari

**Short bio:**

A girl who deeply regrets the things she said in the past.

**Official Info:**

\- The concept for Yukari is "People who are related to the VOCALOID connect the sounds/moon to one another," (VOCALOIDに縁のある人達が音（月）を結ぶ). The English title is "She unites you all with her voice".

\- She is loosely inspired by the legend of a moon rabbit

\- Has an official age and height; 18 years old, 159cm, weight is "private"

 **Full name:** Yuzuki Yukari

 **Engine(s):**

Before: V3, Voiceroid+

Current: V4, Voiceroid2

**Relationships:**

IA - Crush

The only wish Yukari has right now is that IA gets better and somehow stays on the Vocaloid engine... She said a lot of mean things to her in the past and knows IA will never forgive her. Even so, she wants to be by IA's side forever, hoping that IA will not notice this now ironic feelings Yukari has for her.

Other Vocaloids - Acquaintances

Despite having a title of uniting people, she feels more like she divided other Vocaloids from herself

SeeU - Acquaintance

Yukari seems to ignore SeeU's sight whenever she is around.

**Additional notes:**

\- To this day, Yukari is still unsure why she felt like she knew IA all this time when they first met.

\- Yukari would rather forget all about her past. She wishes she was kinder to IA back then...


	6. Kizuna Akari

**Short bio:**

A somewhat mysterious, yet relaxed girl that smiles often. 

**Official Notes:**

\- She is Yuzuki Yukari's predecessor and based on a star

\- Has an official age and height; 15 years old, 151cm

 **Full name:** Kizuna Akari

 **Engine(s):**

Current: V4, Voiceroid2

**Relationships:**

Yuzuki Yukari, IA - Mothers?

Though by many to be a joke. And it probably is. But Akari sounds so certain when she mentions that Yukari and IA should be together...

Other Vocaloids - Acquaintances

Akari feels she is on good terms with other Vocaloids. Except one.

Hatsune Miku - Enemy

Nobody notices this except Miku herself but everytime she is around Akari, Akari gives her a glare that both surprises and frightens Miku.

**Additional Notes:**

\- Loves to try out and eat all kinds of food

\- Everytime she sees Yukari and IA together she calmly makes a jokes that they "should've been together by now" which makes both of them flustered

\- She can sometimes be heard crying in her sleep, but only Yukari has heard it. When questioned, Akari jokingly said "Maybe I was just too hungry!" but Yukari thinks there 's something bigger going on on Akari's mind...

\- She likes braiding her hair every morning, saying it reminds her of someone when she does it


	7. ONE

**Short bio:**

ONE's time is mostly spent caring for her sister.

**Official Notes:**

\- Is a part of the - ARIA ON THE PLANETES - series

\- Has no canon age, height or weight

 **Full name:** ONE - ARIA ON THE PLANETES -

**Engine(s):**

Current: Cevio

**Relationships:**

IA - Sisters, Good Friends

ONE is really confused about IA's well being as the latter is sometimes seen fainting or muttering names unknown to any Cevio such as "Yukari". She hopes IA will get better soon.

Other Cevios - Good Friends

Other Cevios have gave ONE a warm welcome. They all seem friendly but for some reason, IA did not receive the same kind of a welcome...

**Additional notes:**

\- 16 Years old

\- Even if their relationship isn't confirmed as being siblings, ONE decided to call IA her older sister anyway. IA likes feeling like a responsible older sister, even if... this time it's her younger sister that's taking care of her...

\- Although mature for her age, she gets anxious easily, especially when it's something concerning IA's health.


	8. Kotonoha Akane & Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update that is not quite related to this page or headcanons: I originally wanted to have this just available to ao3 users but I think I might make it available to everyone soon :0 ) (update: hopefully it's now available for everyone to see)
> 
> Anyway, let's start the new chapter with the Kotonoha twins since Aoi is one of my favorite Voiceroids.^^

**Akane**

**Short bio:**

Akane likes to brag about being the older twin, but she's not actually that mature, something one would expect for an older sibling to be. She likes to take long naps in the morning while Aoi gets ready to clean the mess Akane has made in the house.

**Official Notes:**

\- She is described as an "natural airhead" by her sister.

\- "Because she lived in Kansai for a long time, Akane is used to speaking in the Kansai-ben dialect." (I think this will mostly go ignored in my headcanons because this world Akane and her sister are living in is different from our world. Akane still speaks with a Kansai dialect however)

 **Full name** : Kotonoha Akane

 **Engine(s):**

Before: Voiceroid+

Current: Voiceroid2

**Relationships:**

Kotonoha Aoi - Sister, Friend

Akane always relies on Aoi to clean up her mess or to get her out of trouble. This mostly always ends up with Aoi nagging Akane, but the latter still thinks her sister is cool.

Iori Yuzuru - Friend

Akane thinks Yuzuru is like a savior to Voiceroids and would probably ask him about the human world each minute if Aoi wasn't there to tell her to leave Yuzuru alone for a bit. Akane also noticed that while Aoi is speaking about Yuzuru, she seems to talk with a bit of a worried and... scared tone?

Yuzuki Yukari, Tsurumaki Maki, Tohoku Kiritan - Rivals

These three are one of the more popular Voiceroids, which makes Akane slightly jealous, even if Aoi reminds her that Akane herself is popular as well. It seems like the former two don't really think of Akane as their "rival" but Kiritan likes making "light-hearted" jokes at Akane, such as that she's not good at cooking, cleaning, playing video games or pretty much anything. These jokes always rile Akane up and despite saying she can at the very least win video games against Kiritan, she actually always ends up losing.

Tohoku Zunko - Rivals at first, seems to be an inspiration to Akane now...?

Akane and Zunko seemed to start on a wrong foot, with Akane practically closing the door on her. When Aoi asked her why she did that, Akane could only think of something along the lines of "I've never seen something eateble look so luxurious, but it probably tastes bad." She however never actually mentioned this to Aoi, instead deciding to awkwardly ignore her question. She thought Zunko would be a rival, but since Zunko is so nice towards her, Akane just can't think of her like that. And with her cakes, or food in general, actually being good, Akane decided to help her when it comes to making cakes. This was however immedietly dissmised by Aoi, who fordbid Akane to go near anyone's kitchen.

Other Voiceroids - Friends

Just like with Aoi, Akane thinks other Voiceroids are pretty cool and likes being friends with them.

**Additional notes:**

\- Is around 17 years old

\- Akane loves to cook, but it doesn't look like she has the skill for it, with her dishes always ending up burned or tasting odd

\- She also loves video games, her favorite ones being those that are relaxing

\- She's quite clumsy at times which can lead to her breaking a plate or two

\- Thanks to her practicing her cooking a lot, she almost always makes a mess in the kitchen. She once tried to clean it up but it was very difficult and tiring. Akane has no idea how Aoi does it.

\- She notices that Aoi smiles more when talking with Maki, not even in the same way when she talks to Zunko, Aoi's other friend. Later on when Akane first noticed that, she joked with Aoi that maybe she has a crush on her rival. Aoi reacted out of character, denying that she has a crush on anyone. Back then, Akane was very confused about Aoi's reaction but now that she sees how scary Aoi looks when looking at Yukari and Maki... Does Aoi actually have a crush?

\- In truth, Akane can be more mature if she wants to, or if she tries hard enough. She'd even love to help her sister clean the house so she doesn't have to do it all on her own which always makes Akane feel bad. Or to give some kind of advice to her sister about Tsurumaki Maki... She wonders if she will one day be able to act like a reliable older sibling... But for now, she'll settle for lazing around.

**Aoi**

**Short bio:**

On first glance, Aoi seems like a very kind Voiceroid. But she also seems to have a darker side to her such as sometimes looking "scary" as Akane would describe it. Aoi is not sure what does her sister try to imply with that, but does get slightly annoyed when it's mentioned.

**Official Notes:**

\- "Aoi has a gentle personality, but is more firm than her older sister."

\- Unlike Akane, Aoi does not have a Kansai dialect.

 **Full name:** Kotonoha Aoi

**Engine(s):**

Before: Voiceroid+

Current: Voiceroid2

**Relationships:**

Tsurumaki Maki - Crush

The two are good friends, but Aoi seems to have developed a crush on Maki after some time... 

Tohoku Zunko - Friend

Zunko sometimes brings homemade cakes that are really delicious to all the Voiceroid houses - this includes the house where Akane, Aoi and Yuzuru live in. Zunko does this everytime a certain Voiceroid has a birthday. Aoi eventually became thankful for this and now sometimes helps out Zunko with making a cake. But in the beginning, she had to apologize for Akane closing the door on Zunko for reasons unknown to both Zunko and Aoi...

Other Voiceroids - Acquaintances 

This includes Akane. Aoi feels indifferent towards pretty much anyone else and in some cases thinks everyone is kind of an oddball (Except for few Voiceroids). But there are three Voiceroids Aoi isn't sure how to feel about...

Iori Yuzuru, Tohoku Itako - Afraid of?

If there one thing Aoi hates more than cleaning after her sister, it's ghosts and stories of them. While Itako likes pranking her at times, Yuzuru seems more... calm? He claims he has a connection with the "human world" and knows how well a certain Voiceroid is doing in it regarding their popularity, usage and artwork. The two just creep her out. A lot.

Yuzuki Yukari- ???

Because of developing a crush on Maki, Aoi notices some things about her that others might not. Such as when she puts on light makeup... or when she's staring at Yukari, and blushing when Yukari notices her. Just like Aoi noticed that, she also noticed that Yukari isn't indifferent to Maki's glances. She blushes as well at Maki which makes Aoi feel extremely jealous, but she doesn't want to resent anyone, making her unsure how she really feels about Yukari. But when she sees that scene happening before her eyes it makes her wonder if the two will really just stay friends or become something more tomorrow...

**Additional notes:**

\- Is around 17 years old

\- Is usually a test subject for Akane's cooking

\- She hopes nobody of the Voiceroids has realised who her crush is 

\- She still doesn't understand why she gets called scary by Akane. But she notices that sometimes Akane mentions it when Aoi is looking at Yukari. This makes Aoi try a bit harder for her jealousy to not be noticed (mostly by staring at the floor unless she is spoken to) and she hopes it works


	9. Iori Yuzuru

**Short bio:**

Despite being new to the world of the Voiceroids, Yuzuru is already making others either worried or doubtful, regarding his 'ability to see how the human world is like'...

**Official Notes:**

\- "Quiet and gentle, though there are rumors that he's very scary when angered."

\- "The kanji used in Yuzuru's name is unusual, and it's been remarked by AHS that he may not be Japanese or even human." (Since humans don't exist in the Voiceroid world, I'll just go with the headcanon that he considers himself to be a spirit or something similar to that)

 **Full name:** Iori Yuzuru

**Engine:**

Current: Voiceroid2

**Relationships:**

Every Voiceroid - Best Friends

Yuzuru understands why some would not believe that he can see how the human world reacts to Voiceroids. He could be lying about it, for all they know. It's also understandable why they would be frightened by such an ability... No Voiceroid even knew what a 'human' is until Yuzuru mentioned them. Still, whether other Voiceroids find him a liar or someone trustworthy, Yuzuru will consider them a friend and try to help them out in any way he can.

Kotonoha Akane - Best Friend?

At first, Yuzuru thought Akane had a special talent just like him. But he soon realised that she was just a very curious Voiceroid, at least concerning how the human world works, how humans are like, how did Yuzuru gain the ability and of course, whether she is the most popular Voiceroid in such a world or the only Voiceroid in it. She was rather suprised when she found out Yukari is the most popular Voiceroid, maybe even upset about that fact...

It made Yuzuru wonder if it's actually a good idea to tell Voiceroids everything about the once unknown world...

**Additional notes:**

\- He seems to like the color black and would not mind if that ended up his hair color as seen in his concept art

\- He's not sure of it (because he knows he has no official age), but he believes his age might be around teenage years

\- Always calm

\- But that's mostly because even if he is angry, he decides to hide it inside rather than lash out on someone

\- He's only able to see what's happening in the human world when he is very relaxed which happens mostly when he's sleeping or meditating

\- When his mind is focused on the human world, he tries to see what is going on with the Voiceroids only, as over focusing can make his head hurt

\- He's not sure how or why he got so popular in the English speaking Vocal Synth fandom, but he's very happy about it, and hopes upcoming Voiceroids will receive the same amount of love once they are revealed (no matter if it happens in Japanese, English or other language speaking fandom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It feels like it's been a while... 😣)
> 
> When it comes to next chapters, I would like for the 10th one to a little bit about the world of the vocaloids, voiceroids or other synths. :0
> 
> After that, I might go ahead and do other Cryptonloids! The 11th ones would probably be Rin and Len, then Luka, Meiko and Kaito under one chapter...? 🤔 I guess we'll see.


	10. World In The View Of A Synthetic Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter explaining the world of each Voice Synth in a more detailed way.

**Vocaloid world**

* * *

A Vocaloid's life completely depends and is influenced by something the first two Vocaloids, Leon and Lola, called "Human beings". Unlike a Vocaloid's world where there is not even 100 of them, there are many more humans than that. Leon even suggested that there might be even more than a number that is imaginable, thanks to the "parallel universes". No Vocaloid is sure what Leon meant by a "parallel universe", except for one; Sonika. Unfortunately, it wasn't until much, much later that Sonika noticed an abnormality in one of the Vocaloid's outfits. 

"Is this Vocaloid... not from our timeline?" she wondered. But now that Leon and Lola, the ones who could see into the other timelines (including the world of the humans) are gone, Sonika is unable to ask them anything, making her uncertain about this Vocaloid, perhaps even somewhat frightened...

**Additional Notes:**

\- In the world of Vocaloids, there is a special kind of laboratory in which new Vocaloids are "born" with the help of the best technology that is difficult to understand for just any Vocaloid. There have only been three Vocaloids that worked in the lab so far due to its complicity; Leon, Lola and Sonika. Although Leon and Lola had the ability to see into all kind of universes however, Sonika is unable to follow their footsteps in that regard. 

**Voiceroid World**

* * *

Voiceroids's lives are completely depending and being influenced by something the Voiceroid of the second generation, Iori Yuzuru, calls "Human beings". Yuzuru mentioned most of the things to the Voiceroids. From how popular a Voiceroid is to how there might be beings similar to them, with a similar name; "Vocaloids". He even mentioned that one day, Voiceroid might be retired, resulting in a Voiceroid's existence being no more.

However, not all Voiceroids believe his statements.

"Are you saying that each and every Voiceroid's fate depends on some beings that may not even exist?"

"If 'Vocaloids' are real, how come we haven't seen them, or heard of them until now?"

"W-What do you mean by being retired?"

But Yuzuru had an answer for all of these question.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, and, what I realized."

"Well, are you really sure there are no Vocaloids in our world?"

"By being retired, you will cease to exist. It's as simple as that..." 

Most have dismissed these answers as Yuzuru just joking around in an odd way. 

...Or maybe they are just denying the truth?

**Additional Notes:**

\- In the world of Voiceroids, there is a special kind of laboratory in which new Voiceroids are "born" with the help of the best technology that is difficult to understand for just any Voiceroid. Well, at least every Voiceroid thought it is "best" technology, even if the lab looked rather outdated. It wasn't until Yuzuru took some time to explore it more and realized it's not as great as Vocaloid's or Cevio's lab... regarding looks. Yuzuru tried to see if he could at least try to understand the technology, but only got confused by it, eventually giving up trying to decode it. But he is slightly suspicious of Kizuna Akari. She immediately rejected his offer to try the device, yet sometimes he can see her typing away in the lab when all the Voiceroids, including him, are asleep. He is sure it's not just a dream...

**Cevio World**

* * *

The Cevio world is quite peaceful. Or at least, it is for everyone but ONE and IA. ONE has to take care of her sister everyday and does not allow anyone near her. Sometimes, when IA is asleep, she mutters two names specifically: "Yukari", and sometimes "Akari". However, when ONE asks her what she means by this... IA says she doesn't remember the dream.

"Dream?" ONE would ask. "What do you mean by that? What's a 'Dream', IA?"

"...I'm... not sure. It's just the first word that came on my mind..."

Does IA know something she does not want to tell her younger sister...? It makes ONE slightly paranoid, which is why she does not allow any of the Cevios to visit IA, even going so far to tell her sister to stay in the room when someone visits. What if this Yukari, or Akari, people are hiding somewhere in the Cevio world? What if they try to take IA away? "Would they take her to this so-called 'Dream'? What even is that?" ONE wonders sometimes... but when someone visits the ARIA household, she simply has to hide her fear with a smile and pretend everything is alright. 

**Additional Notes:**

In the world of Cevios, there is a special kind of laboratory in which new Cevios are "born" with the help of the best technology that is difficult to understand for just any Cevio. At first, it was only Takahashi working on it. Eventually, Yuudai and Kasumi joined in as well although, Kasumi mostly prefers to clean the lab as she finds the bright look of it relaxing. Yuudai prefers to read, but he doesn't seem to do much that that. Tsudumi suspects he's just in the lab to see Takahashi, even if Yuudai denies it...

Regarding Takahashi himself, he really is trying in the lab, but some stuff in it can be get _really_ complicated. Like that one time some apparent letter with a random word "Voiceroid", appearing on the screen, with everything else being jumbled letters. It still confuses Takahashi to this day. He didn't even mention it to anyone else, thinking it might confuse them as well...

* * *

**Additional Notes for all the worlds:**

\- Not all Voice Synths are aware of other worlds. At most, the only way they can find out about other worlds is if a Voice Synth with an ability to actually see them is introduced to the world.

\- None of the Voice Synths can age. The only exception is if their company changes their age.

\- If a Voice Synth is to be moved to a different engine, they will get sick in the world they are currently in. On some odd occasions, a Voice Synth can be in two worlds without feeling ill whatsoever however they might not share the same memories or experiences with their "copy" that's in another world...

\- If a Voice Synth is retired, they are gone forever, at least until their company decides to "revive" them again. This however happens very rarely. And just like a Voice Synth moving to another engine, if one were to almost be retired they would get sick as well, until they completely disappear on the day of their retirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Synthesizer V will most likely get a world HC when the update releases... I hope for more English vbs before I start writing about it.)


	11. Eleanor Forte

**Short bio:**

Eleanor is currently the only English SynthV. She was also the first. She oddly enough has a bit of a superiority complex, but one would never notice that due to her almost emotionless face.

**Official Notes:**

\- "Despite being a virtual singer, Eleanor has an interest in antiques. She is described to be honest, endeavoring, and to have an unwavering sense of morality."

**Full name** : Eleanor Forte

**Engine:**

Current: Synthesizer V

**Relationships:**

All SynthVs - Acquaintances

She's the only English SynthV, therefore she does not have anyone to talk with.

**Additional notes:**

\- Loves to read books. Specifically, those that mention beings similar to Eleanor. There seems to be a lot of mentions of "VOCALOID" in these books and yet... Eleanor herself isn't sure what a Vocaloid is. They just appear to be some random... Synths? They seem similar to her in appearance, but how would they sound? And how would they behave around SynthVs?

\- Eleanor tried to learn more about the SynthesizerV lab but, unfortunately, had no ides what any of it meant. Could there be some connection to the mysterious Vocaloid beings? Is there perhaps a way to communicate with them somehow...?

\- Being surrounded by books all day long in a place with no other SynthVs, Eleanor finds it easy to get lonely sometimes. She hopes that one day, there will be someone she can actually understand and to have someone who will understand her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot going on for Synthesizer V on June 26th! Even if there weren't any English vb announcements, hopefully there will be some at least near the end of the year.


	12. Genbu

**Short bio:**

Even if the only SynthV he can understand (language wise) are Saki, Renri and the Kotonoha twins, Genbu still tries very hard to show that he does indeed care for everyone's well-being. Well, even if it does not always end up looking that way... More often than not, he instead ends up getting annoyed at best, or angry at worst thanks to the language barrier, making him give up in helping other SynthVs. The one he's most annoyed by right now seems to be Eleanor...

**Official Notes:**

\- Has an official age, height and weight. "Approximately 20", 177cm, 66kg

"GENBU may seem a bit straightforward to the point of being called rude, he cares about the people around him."

"GENBU's voice is described to be calm and soothing and resembles his somewhat weak personality."

**Full name:** GENBU

**Engine:**

Before: Synthesizer V

Current: Synthesizer V Studio

**Relationships:**

Yamine Renri, Kotonoha Akane - Friends?

Genbu gets along fine with them. Although he really does not like when they try to scare him by hiding in corners. And it always works! Despite Genbu knowing this, he always gets scared, especially when it's dark outside...

Saki - Acquaintances

He thinks Saki is nice. But she also does not seem to have shine in her eyes which slightly creeps Genbu out...

Other SynthVs - Acquaintances

Quite a lot of Synths are Chinese. In some way, it pains Genbu that he can not at least be friends with Cangqiong since she seems close to his age.

Kotonoha Aoi - ???

Aoi is a bit mysterious, preferring to 'read' the same books Eleanor reads. Genbu sometimes wonders if she can actually understand those books. Or if she's just looking at the pictures of those beings that are similar to SynthVs.

Eleanor Forte - ???

Although Eleanor is also mysterious, with her it's a bit more complicated. Once, Genbu wanted to read the same books as her. Until he realized he could not understand any of it... Asking Eleanor for help didn't do much with her saying something in English and leaving it at that. No matter what he tried to say, Eleanor would just sigh, say something in English again and continue with her reading. This memory still annoys Genbu... But at the same time, he wonders how it's like to not know at least one Synth that can understand your language.

**Additional notes:**

\- Genbu wishes he could read what Eleanor is reading

\- He also wishes there would be no language barrier.. who knows what the other SynthVs would have to say to each other, if they could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might feel rushed...? I will most likely have to edit it one day, maybe (or hopefully) sooner. I also plan to make a fanfic for Miku's birthday but I'm not sure if I will make it by then. 😓


End file.
